You'll Always Be My Thunder
by LvSingWrite
Summary: Kevin Jonas is in love with a childhood friend but she is forced to marry someone else... A story of memories, love, and happily ever after.


The thunder rolled our side and lightening cracked. I stared out the window as the wind crashed into the trees. The darkness of the room crashing in around me, the only light was the storm surging outside. I grabbed my phone off the desk and to call my best friend, Kevin.

It rang once and he picked up.  
"Some storm huh?" He smiled through the phone.

He never let it ring more then once when I called. He was my secret love and he would always be that way.

"Yea… kind of crazy…" I smiled lying on my bed.  
"And the night before your wedding…" he smiled.  
"Yea…" I looked at the ring, "I just wish you could come…" I whispered.  
"You know he would ruin it if I showed up…" He mumbled and I nodded.  
"I know…" I sighed.  
"Second thoughts?" He asked sounding hopeful.  
"No, This will be our last thunder storm together…" I whimpered on the verge of tears.  
"I know… but you'll always be my thunder…" he whispered and I smiled crying.  
"Sing, please…" I asked.  
"Anything for you…" He whispered and I sniffled crying.  
He set the phone down and picked up his guitar and it banged off the bed and he hummed.  
"Good thing it's a sound proof room…" he joked and I smiled.  
He strummed his guitar to 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls.  
"Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
Im holding on to something and I do not know why I tried  
I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what Im feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  
Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I dont know, whoa  
Today Im on my own  
I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I dont know  
And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  
Yeah Im walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain  
Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder"

He played the song out and I wipped my tears.  
"Stop crying…" he asked.  
"I'm losing the only man who ever is gonna be there not matter what…" I cried.  
"But your gaining a man who will love you forever… you can't change it for me… I will always be there." He whispered.  
"I got something that will cheer you up…" He put his guitar down and picked up the phone.  
"Remember the first storm we had those string and cans" he laughed.  
"Oh man… those silly things…" I shook my head.

(FlashBack)

A little girl hides under her bed as a storm surges outside.  
"CC" a boys voice comes out of a can on a string.  
"Kevy..." She cries.  
"You scare?" he asked.  
"Yes..."  
"I protect you..."  
"Foreva?"  
"FOrever..."

(End Flashback- Danielle's POV)  
"Forever is really short huh?" I mumbled  
"Yea... but I will always be there..." He smiled as he looked out the window at me.  
"You know it can never be..." I stated.  
"WHy not?" He whined.  
"Your parents hate me... and mine hate yours... my arranged marriage to Josh... is the only way to go on..." I whispered, "You know that..."  
"I know..." He frowned looking at the tree stump.  
"That tree killed our first phone line that night...." I smiled.  
"Yea... put holes through our windows, those cans did..." He laughed.  
"I better get some sleep..."  
"Yea... goodnight..." He hung up and waved leaving the window sile.

I went to my bed the storm calming down outside. I fell asleep and dreams surged.

(Dreams)

"Higher Kevy! Higher!" young CC,10, yells as Kevin,12, races her on a swing.  
"Okay on count of 3..."  
"1..." they start together.  
"2..." they smiled evilly.  
"3!" they jump off the swing and Kevin lands tumbling but CC lands on her arm and it cracks.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" She screams and Kevin rushes over.  
"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry..."

(Scene changes to the hospital. CC sits with a cast in the emergency room. Kevin beside her signing it as they listen to parents argue outside)  
"Fine!" They yell in unison bursting in the door.  
"Kevin.... lets go... you are not to talk to or play with CC ever again..."  
"But But..."  
"No Buts..."  
"And You are never to have anything to do with Kevin..."  
"NOOOOOO!" She cries kicking her legs and screaming.  
(Dream Ends)  
I woke up to the alarm blaring that it was  
(Scene changes again to CC's first day of Middle School. She walks to hall alone...)  
"CC?" I older voice reaches her as she turns and smiles.  
"Kevin..." She hugs him.  
"It's been a few years... I really missed you..." He mumbles looking at the ground.

A little girl hides under her bed as a storm surges outside.  
"CC" a boys voice comes out of a can on a string.  
"Kevy..." She cries.  
"You scare?" he asked.  
"Yes..."  
"I protect you..."  
"Foreva?"  
"FOrever..."

(End Flashback- Danielle's POV)  
"Forever is really short huh?" I mumbled  
"Yea... but I will always be there..." He smiled as he looked out the window at me.  
"You know it can never be..." I stated.  
"WHy not?" He whined.  
"Your parents hate me... and mine hate yours... my arranged marriage to Josh... is the only way to go on..." I whispered, "You know that..."  
"I know..." He frowned looking at the tree stump.  
"That tree killed our first phone line that night...." I smiled.  
"Yea... put holes through our windows, those cans did..." He laughed.  
"I better get some sleep..."  
"Yea... goodnight..." He hung up and waved leaving the window sile.

I went to my bed the storm calming down outside. I fell asleep and dreams surged.

(Dreams)

"Higher Kevy! Higher!" young CC,10, yells as Kevin,12, races her on a swing.  
"Okay on count of 3..."  
"1..." they start together.  
"2..." they smiled evilly.  
"3!" they jump off the swing and Kevin lands tumbling but CC lands on her arm and it cracks.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" She screams and Kevin rushes over.  
"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry..."

(Scene changes to the hospital. CC sits with a cast in the emergency room. Kevin beside her signing it as they listen to parents argue outside)  
"Fine!" They yell in unison bursting in the door.  
"Kevin.... lets go... you are not to talk to or play with CC ever again..."  
"But But..."  
"No Buts..."  
"And You are never to have anything to do with Kevin..."  
"NOOOOOO!" She cries kicking her legs and screaming.  
(Dream Ends)  
I woke up to the alarm blaring that it was 6 in the morning. I got in the shower and zoned out to thinking again.

(Day Dream)  
(Scene changes again to CC's first day of Middle School. She walks to hall alone...)  
"CC?" I older voice reaches her as she turns and smiles.  
"Kevin..." She hugs him.  
"It's been a few years... I really missed you..." He mumbles looking at the ground.

"How is your arm?" He asked.  
"I have 3 screws in my arms from the cheerleading thing mom. Made me get into it and I fell breaking my arm again and I had to get screws in it after that I told her no more. So yea…." She told him and he frowned.  
"Sorry…" He mumbled.  
"It's not your fault it was never your fault… but I have to tell you something…"  
"Cara!" A guy calls from down the hall.  
"Coming… meet me behind the school after class…." She told him running to the guy as Kevin watched her get scolded before the guy glared at Kevin and the guy put his arm around CC and walks away with her.

(End Flashback- Now in a room filled with make-up artists, hair stylists, and 3 girls in chairs get their hair done)

I sat down in my chair and the make up artist started.

"I can't believe you are going through with this…" Chealsi, my maid of honor, ranted.  
"Shut up and let me be…" I told her.  
"No…!" she got up and came over to me, "You love Kevin! Everyone knows you do and he loves you but its ridiculous to let your parents choose your life partner!" She growled.  
"I'm doing this for my Dad… Chealsi please under stand… I know who I love but I got to do this…" I told her on the verge of tears.  
"No… I don't understand" she went on her rant pacing the room as I zoned into memories at Prom.

(Prom- the last dance, people are slow dancing, CC sits on the side by herself in tears almost. Kevin is dancing with another girl looking around and spots CC sitting by herself. Kevin takes the girls arms and removes them from her neck and walks over to CC)

"Why are you by yourself?" Kevin asked.  
"Because my date didn't show…" she frowned.  
"Come on it's the last dance and your boyfriend isn't here, lets dance…" He grabs her hand off her lap and pulls her onto the dance floor and spins her around and to him.

She laughs putting her hands on his neck under his straight hair.

"Thanks Kev…." She scratches the back of his neck, with her fake nails, softly.  
"For what?" he asked confused.  
"Making this memory with me… I thought I'd never have my first slow dance…" she smiled and he smiled back.

(Flash back end)

"God, just try and think how you are making Kevin feel…" Chealsi stated tying up the back of the long silk dress that flows to the floor.

My hair done up in a loose bun with a lotus flower in the side of the bun and curls laying around the back and side of my head.  
"God, he doesn't deserve you…" Chealsi cried.  
"I know…. Shut up and get over it…" I told her turning to the mirror.  
"You look…. Beautiful…" she sighed.  
"Thanks…." I smiled.

We posed for pictures by the mirror and I stood by the window looking out and it was a shadow type picture.

I looked out the window and saw Kevin sneaking in the house.  
"Kevin's coming…" I told Chealsi as there was a knock at the door.

Chealsi opened the door and Kevin and Nick walked in.

Chealsi squealed and hugged Nick.  
"Can I be with the bride alone please…" Kevin asked everyone and they nodded.

"Kevin..." I whispered and he looked at me.  
"CC... you... look stunning..." He stepped towards me and he grabbed my hands.  
"Thank you..." I whispered smiling.  
"I'm so glad I could see your smile one last time before we leave..." He ran his hand along my cheek.  
"Leave? Where are you going?" I asked upset.  
"Hollywood is calling..." he smiled.  
"Oh, Congradulations..." I hugged him and he laughed.  
"Yea... we are gonnna fly..." He smirked.  
"But what will happen to us?" I asked.  
"I hope to always be with you..." He whispered.  
"I want you here..." I whispered back.  
"I gotta go..." he mumbled.  
"Kevin, when do you leave?" I asked crying.  
"Today, during the wedding flight leaves at 2, by then you should be Mrs. Josh Burkick" He frowned.  
I choked on air.  
"Don't, ruin you make up..." he wipped my tears.  
He leaned in and kissed me softly and I cried harder.  
"I love you..." he whispered and I touched his hand as it pulled away.

"It's time..." Chealsi whimpered.  
"Be strong...." I heard Kevin whispered to her as he left running to the honking car.

She pulled my veil over my head and I whipped my tears with a tissue as my Dad came in and grabbed my arm.  
"Come Come Honey..." HE smiled plainly before we walked down the aisle.

MY heart was slowly and calmly breaking in 2.  
I arrived at the alter and dad lifted my veil and kissed my cheek before handing me to Josh.  
"Dearly Beloved..."

I went into a day dream,

(Flask Back- Kevin and CC walking through the park early fall... they are talking and laughing when CC grabbs Kevin's arm and he sighs loooking at her.)

"COme on..." CC runs to the swing set.  
"You sure you can handle this?" Kevin asks swinging.  
"1..." CC counted.  
"2..." Kevin yelled.  
"3!" they flew into the air and Kevin lands on his back and CC lands beside him after stumbling and they laugh.

Kevin leans over her and brushes her hair away from her face and behind her hat.  
"YOu okay?" He asked.  
"I am now..." she blushes deep red, turning her already red cheeks redder.

Kevin looks at her and leans towards her lips, and they kiss. The world spins and turns as their hearts race faster.  
"I love you...." Kevin whispers to her and she covers her mouth and shakes her head.  
"I'm engaged to be married this summer..." She cries.  
"What?" he asks confused.  
"I tried to tell you but ... I forgot after we started having such a great time..." She rambles.  
(Flashback ends)  
"Cara?" Josh squeezes her hands.  
"Sorry..." She bites her lip, "Say it again..."  
"Do you Cara Ciara, take Joshua Ramsey Burkick to be my lawfully wedded husband his constant friend, his faithful partner and his love from this day forward. In the presence of God, your family and friends, Do you offer your solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

(Fa=lash back- Kevin and CC as kids playing, meeting in the hall and at lunch, the prom dance, the kiss, the before in the wedding parlor kissing...  
"I love you..." Passes through CC's heart.)

"No... I do not!" I smile running down the aisle, as Chealsi screams with the rest of the bridesmaids.  
I burst through the doors and down the stairs into the waiting limo.  
"Airport and hurryy..." My dress taking up half the car.

(3minutes till 2)

I get out of the car and run up the stairs.  
"Excuse me... I"m looking for my love"  
"Get up there girl!" They smile and I run past the long line of security and go through security.

(1 Minute till 2)

I run up the stairs again and see the doors closing. I sprint towards the door and runn through them and they yell at me as I jump on to the plane.  
"Kevin?!" I called.  
"Mame... You must come off the plane..."  
"Wait please... I left my wedding to look for my Thunder... my Kevin..." I smiled.

"CC?" Kevin appears in coach aisle.  
"Kevin... i realized how stupid I have been please for give me... I love you more then anything... and you've always been there for me through every guy... you are my thunder please..."  
"Stop..." He got down on one knee.  
"I don't have a ring... but you left a wedding for me.... marry me... who ares about our age..."  
I smlied and got down on my knees,  
"Yes... Forever yes!"

They Kiss and scene changes to wedding and they are getting rice thrown at them and cheering.  
"FOrever... my Thunder..." He smiled kissing her lifting her off her feet and she laughs.


End file.
